


The Scorpion and The Frog

by ShyChangling



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Animal Death, Backstory, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Mothers think the world of their children. But a frog can not raise a scorpion.
Kudos: 15





	The Scorpion and The Frog

**Author's Note:**

> Another practice rwby fic. This time focusing on a headcanoned backstory for Tyrian.

They say the smaller the scorpion the less control over their poison they have.

Tyrian was no different. He was a rambunctious child. Always eager to play with the children but inter Faunus fears lead people to dislike the child. The children would see his tail. And remember the old words about scorpions. They'd then run.

Tyrian slows his pace to a halt. Dropping his hand. "Wait. I just wanted to play!" He would call. Repeated over and over again. Everyday. Like clock work.

Till eventually Tyrian would repeat just to see them run from him.

It started to get exciting. To see the startled peers' faces. They'd panic and run. And this time, Tyrian never called for them to return. 

Just stand there and feel his heart racing. Watching them all fearful, terrified. And sometimes full of anger.

It was exciting!

\--

Eventually his mother, Lilly, catches on to the fact he was purposefully scaring the peer group. Tedious. So tedious she wasn't a scorpion, she was a frog. She could never understand the hate that is felt towards him.

But mother frog kneels down to Tyrian's level. "You can't keep doing this sweetie. I know it hurts that they won't play, but you can't scare them for revenge." Lilly says sternly.

That's not it all all. Tyrian glares at her. It wasn't for revenge. He was beyond that. He did it because it made him feel good.

"Lets make some coco okay?" She stands up and takes Tyrian's little hand. She smiles so wide, it was hard to tell she was a Faunus other wise. It wasn't really fair if Tyrian was all that concerned.

Tyrian huffs out his cheeks and follows her into the kitchen.

But he guessed it was for the best. He'd never want mother to come to harm over something as wicked as being seen a monster.

\--

Tyrian had stung a cat. It was scared and all Tyrian wanted to do was help it out of the tree. But it scratched at him. In retaliation. Tyrian had struck back with his tail. He wasn't thinking.

He curls the dead animal in his arms crying for his mother. "Mama! I did a bad thing!" His chest is racing like it does when he scares the children in the village. But it doesn't feel as good.

Lilly runs hurridly out of the house. To her little baby boy, she freezes seeing the bleeding cat. And Tyrian's tears. She watches him lift up the animal to his mother. 

"Help it!"

"Oh sweetie, its long since gone."

His mother looks so disappointed at him and it forces Tyrian to cry harder.

\--

Tyrian now knows why the children run from him. He could so easily sting them. His eyes dance as he walks slow up the hill towards the children at play.

"Its Tyrian again!" Screams a child. 

The children scatter. And Tyrian stands at the mid point of the hill. He's grinning wider then his mother ever would of.

\--

Tyrian returns slowly home. Along the way he happens upon a rabbit. Tyrian watches it sniffle the ground and the boy slowly approaches it. He then strikes out his tail. Eyes bright purple. And the rabbit runs. Before collapsing.

Tyrian runs after it and scoops up the animal in his arms. "Shhhh, shhhhhhshsh. Its okay. I was very careful." He hurries into his house to his mother. 

"Mama! I found an injured rabbit!" 

Lilly looks down from the kitchen counter and stiffens up. "Tyrian... did you do this?"

"No... It was like this when I found it like this. We need to help it." Because it won't be able to run away like the children. And he has something beneath him to love and be friends with.

Lilly looks over the scene and decides. Of course, Tyrian could not of done this. He was a careful boy.

But she takes the rabbit from Tyrian. Finding the rabbit long since dead. And leaves her child at home alone. While she goes to a vet.

She starts to wonder if perhaps. Tyrian is at fault. But that isn't Tyrian's nature. He doesn't act like this.

\--

Lilly doesn't' do anything when Tyrian kills more animals. He doesn't think she knows. This new hobby he's started.

But one morning, its very different.

Lilly is with a doctor. Brought into their home. The man is winged Faunus. They're talking down stairs. Tyrian hides by the wall peaking into the front room.

"I think, he just need helps you know? I don't understand why he's like this. The animals in the garden are starting to worry me." Lilly says. Her mouth a long frown. She looks the saddest Tyrian has ever seen her.

"Well you can always have to come to my clinic for therapy sessions," the winged doctor says.

Tyrian runs back up stairs and Lilly holds her breath.

The doctor gives Lilly his number and leaves after an hour has passed. They had finished discussing the issues. That Tyrian will start taking therapy sessions, that he will be taught impulse control and anger management.

Tyrian scowls at the floor as Lilly talks him. "I don't want therapy."

"Sweety. Its for your own good. You're killing animals," Lilly says nervously. She had to be blunt with it.

Tyrian looks up at her, scowling. He's not a baby any more. He will not be treated like some infant in need of coddling. He doesn't need some frog mother's help in keeping him a good person. Maybe he doesn't care to be a normal child.

All he sees is Lilly's hand reaching for his shoulder. And Tyrian strikes her with his tail. His eyes bright purple, and Lilly shouts. Falling back feeling paralyzed. Nausious nearly instantly.

Tyrian shouts at her. And then very quickly realizes his actions. His body starts to shake and he draws his hands to his chest. Starting to laugh.

Lilly tries to get up but her arm is so numb she slips back onto her back. "Tyrian. Tyrian... get me my scroll!" She says frantically. "I know...you didn't mean it." She's scared and trying to be reassuring. She's writhing in pain, coughing up blood.

She tenses as Tyrian does grab her scroll and hurries to her. He looks down at her. As she reaches up to grab it. She takes it and tries so carefully to type in the number of the emergency line. She never makes it.

Tyrian watches her hand drop to the floor.

Tyrian's heart is racing so fast. Its different then scaring children, different then killing animals. But this was his mother.

Tyrian kneels down by her and pushes at her shoulder. He looks at her open eyes. Seeing himself withen them.

He starts to cry, and then he starts to laugh. Mama Lilly was never very good a mother was she if something so simple as a prick of the tail killed her. Parents shouldn't be allowed to die because of a child's actions.

But she was still his mother. And he couldn't leave her like this. So he leaves her scroll ringing for the emergency line. And runs.


End file.
